Spirit of Shadows
by Daseh
Summary: The past has been revived by a mysterious force! Can Kirby harness the mystical powers of the Elemental Stars and save his universe from destruction? ~CHAPTERS 1(Revised) ANDTWO!~
1. Fate of the Heavens

...CHAPTER ONE: FATE OF THE HEAVENS...

**Before the Dawn of time...**

_Five Goddesses ruled over the heavens. Each goddess retained a star, containing the elements necessary to keep the universe in order._

_The Goddess Inferna, who commanded the Fire Star._

_The Goddess Oceana, who ruled over the Water Star._

_The Goddess Terra, who dominated the Earth Star._

_The Goddess Avella, who withheld the Dark Star._

_And the Goddess Radia, who kept the Light Star._

_These five elemental stars were well protected by each of the five goddesses. When combined, these Stars create enough power to destroy the universe._

_All was peaceful in the heavens._

_But one day..._

_A Shadowed Spirit infiltrated the heavens, and defeated each of the goddesses. This Spirit combined the Elemental Stars, and had become the new ruler of the universe._

_Yet there was one fatal flaw in his plan._

_Although the Elemental Stars were the most powerful objects in existence, one wand could undo their magical powers._

_This wand was dubbed the "Star Rod."_

_Luckily, a being from one of the five goddess planets (planets given life by the Elemental Stars to keep balance in the Heavens), Pop Star, had the Star rod in his possession. He thwarted the Shadowed Spirit, and returned peace to the Heavens._

~~~

Kirby turned to the next page of the old, leather bound book, his interest growing about the history of his universe. His pink hand brushed dust from the page, and he read on.

~~~

Soon after the Shadowed Spirit's destruction, however, another disaster had befallen the heavens. It was a war between the Goddesses for power. Each Goddess wanted supreme power of the heavens, and so battles erupted.

_The five goddess planets were under chaos due to the war. Monsters were appearing everywhere, and there were massacres almost daily._

_It was the destruction of the heavens. Or so it seemed._

_As it turned out, the Five Elemental Stars, which kept balance and order, were destroyed, sending the universe into seemingly endless chaos. The Goddesses were not fighting, but desperately seeking for their own elemental star._

_The Shadowed Spirit that was defeated had actually destroyed the elemental stars and replaced them with ordinary stones._

_But the one object able to override the elemental stars, the Star Rod, was the key to the balance of the planet._

_The being from Pop Star, who owned the Star Rod, had sealed each of the five goddesses within the star rod, and set the Rod on a pedestal, which is now known as the Fountain of Dreams._

_The Star Rod had once again returned peace and harmony to the universe, even though the price to pay was heavy._

_And so all lived well..._

_~~~_

"So that's how the Star Rod was first used..." Kirby closed the old and dried leather bound covered book, the dryness of it prevented it from being closed completely. "I've been through so many adventures involving the Star Rod...and yet I never knew its history..."

The pink puff set down the book onto the shelf, and left the room.

When he was outside of his home, he looked up to the afternoon sky. The azure, which was once the heavens, seemed to go on endlessly, and the white cotton ball clouds floating by were like the remainders of dreams lost in the past.

"...It all seems so different knowing the history of everything..."

Kirby's midnight black eyes flickered around to look at the sky, the only sign of it moving being the white reflection cast by the light upon his eyes.

In his mind, Kirby was brought back to the time when he fought King Dedede to obtain the Star Rod...

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Give me the Star Rod, Dedede!" Kirby shouted, rushing forth to attack Dedede with his Sword Ability._

"You don't want it! Trust me!" Dedede leaped up, sucking in a giant gulp of air, and began to float about for a few seconds.

_"Then I'll take it by FORCE!" Kirby jumped up, slashing at Dedede with his blade. He managed to get a few hits in, sending Dedede spiraling back to the ground._

Kirby sucked in a gulp of air as well, and because he was half the size of Dedede, he floated around much more quickly. Spinning around to face Dedede, Kirby growled.

_"You really don't listen, do you?!" Dedede leaped into the air, swinging his hammer furiously. Kirby was hit, and was shot about ten feet away. Kirby's air shot from him mouth in a large white puff, but it quickly faded._

_"Bah!" Kirby shouted back as he lumbered cautiously to his feet. His Sword ability had vanished from the attack. "I need that Star Rod! Everyone's Dreams depend on it!"_

_Kirby lunged forward at the King, and, grabbing his hammer, slammed him in the face. Dedede slammed into the ground, unconscious._

_"That'll teach you to mess with people's dreams..."_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Sighing, Kirby turned away from the blue sky. He had made a huge mistake, trying to get the Star Rod from DeDeDe. He had actually summoned the Dark Matter itself. But now that he thought about it, He did save everyone's Dreams...


	2. The Stone of Radia

...CHAPTER TWO: THE STONE OF RADIA...

"Kirby, I know you're cooking up some plan..." A voiced growled.

King Dedede stood, his large wooden hammer in hand, His robe flapping and fluttering in the gentle evening breeze. 

Dedede's eyes flickered down to the population of Dreamland, which overlooked the Orange Lake. He glanced over to the Grape forest, home of the mischievous tree, Whispy Woods.

All of the places had been parts of his plans. And yet all of his plans had failed.

"But I won't fight back this time..." Dedede sighed gracefully, and clasped his hands together behind his back. He had finally made his decision.

He was finished fighting against Kirby. 

~~~

Something odd was happening in Dreamland. Everywhere Kirby went people were acting strange. Some were running to no particular place, some were collapsed from exhaustion. These symptoms within the people seemed oddly familiar...

~~~

Dedede stepped forward through the chilly night, approaching Kirby, who's back was turned to the King. Dedede cleared his throat loudly, and Kirby stopped abruptly and shuddered.

Slowly turning around to face the King, Kirby sighed thankfully that it was just King Dedede.

"What is it you want, Dedede? I don't have time for you right now –"

Dedede quickly cut him off by handing him a small star. It luminescence shined brightly into Kirby's face, and lit up the area around them.

"...Wh-what's this...?" Kirby blinked a little bit as he looked down at it.

"A star," Dedede grumbled. "An ancient star that once existed in the heavens."

Shocked, Kirby looked up at Dedede.

"The heavens! I just read about that..." Kirby held up the star, and frowned a bit. It reminded him of the Star Rod.

Dedede didn't really care, because he continued to talk.

"This star is the Elemental Star of Light...The Goddess Radia once dominated it."

Kirby nearly dropped the Star. King Dedede must have been fooling with him! The true elemental stars were destroyed millions of years ago.

"You're kidding! These Stars were destroyed."

Dedede shook his head.

"No. They never were. Yours and everybody else's history books are wrong. The elemental stars were never destroyed, just hidden from the world. The Star Rod did not seal the Goddesses. Their stars did."

"Bah!" Kirby stepped back, giving Dedede a strange look.

"You mean I'm holding the Goddess of Light in my hand...?"

"No. The goddesses died off many years ago. Their Spirits remain in the stars, and their power is transferred to its user."

Kirby blinked and looked up at the King again. What was he getting at...?

"Why are you giving this to me...?"

Dedede sighed a little bit. Readjusting his red cap, he told him why.

"Something is happening to the Universe. An evil power is consuming all that is good. And people's dreams are fading..."

"...And it's my job to fix this..."

Dedede nodded.

But...

Kirby sighed. He knew he couldn't go through the peril of having to defeat another massive evil. Although he'd done it for years, he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't fight another evil.

"I...can't do this..."

Dedede looked at him strangely. What was wrong with Kirby?

"What're you talking about? I'm helping you out here..."

"I know. Thanks...but I just can't..." Kirby placed the Elemental Star of Radia back into Dedede's paws, and turned away. 

He began to walk slowly, leaving the King standing alone in the cold night.


End file.
